Mayonaka
by lizza of the west
Summary: The host club, after stumbling across the body of the first victim of many, has become tangled in a web of death and confusion as a murderer stalks the halls of Ouran Academy, testing the strength of their bonds as students are killed off one by one.


**A/N: I should be updating pre-existing stories, but this is the only thing I could bring myself to write... sorry, anyone who may be waiting on another story.**

**Also, this is a multi-chaptered story. I'd kill myself if I ended it where I ended this chapter. Enjoy!**

**By the way, mayonaka means 'dead of night', or 'midnight'.  
**

**-x-x-x-**

The river ran red.

Well, to be completely honest, it wasn't a river-- not in the traditional sense. For most, the word river calls to mind a natural stream of water you'd find in the woods or something. However, if you are an Ouran student, it might remind you of an indoor stream of water which closely resembles a river running throughout the school.

...That didn't change the fact that the river ran red.

Mori's stomach suddenly felt like it was filled with rocks, as he watched Tamaki stick a finger in the crimson water, wondering aloud why no one had ever told him that water came in red.

No students were nearby, from what Mori could see, besides the host club. And why should other students be present? They were all in their classes. The club members had been forced by Tamaki to skip class to find Kuma-chan, who had been lost the day before (Of course, at this point, no one cared about that anymore.) He glanced at the members who were standing a bit further back.

The Hitachiin twins both looked disinterested, but he could see their hands joined, and both had blanched when they had caught sight of the currently red river. Mori turned his gaze to the only female host.

She looked like she was about to be sick.

Then, there was Kyoya, the calm, cool, collected host... who appeared to be fighting off a panic attack as he tried to think of any possible reason as to why the river was blood-red other than what the entire club-- with the exception of Tamaki-- had concluded (and hoped to god that it wasn't the case.)

Hani was right behind Mori. When he caught Mori's eye, he sent him a look that clearly said, _We need to check upstream. _Mori nodded and walked towards Tamaki, looping an arm around him and heaving him over his shoulder. Tamaki let out a surprised yelp, then started wailing about how Mori was going to kill him.

"Tamaki, shut the fuck up!" Kyoya finally screamed. The poor guy was so freaked out that he couldn't even_ act _nonchalant.

Tamaki didn't make another noise and opted to hang limply on Mori's shoulder as the club trudged towards the direction the water was coming from.

No one spoke, and the only audible noises for the next few minutes were those of their footsteps and the gentle _fshh _noise coming from the manmade waterway.

No one was exactly sure who saw it first, but Mori suspected it might have been himself. He was suddenly surrounded by gasps and screams as the club stared at the grotesque sight in front of them.  
Mori just gagged a bit and accidentally dropped Tamaki, who then saw what everyone else had already seen and fainted on the spot.

The dark red contrasted darkly with the pale yellow of the school's girls' uniform, and the limbs of the student were twisted painfully. Mori approached the figure carefully, so as to not lose his calm. It wouldn't do to have 7 students freaking out while an unconscious... or possible de-

Mori couldn't think the word if he wanted to stay levelheaded. And so he continued towards the girl, covering his nose from the offensive iron smell that filled the air.

And as her head- or lack thereof- came into his line of vision, he staggered backwards, fell to his knees, and fought the urge to throw up.

Another scream ripped through the room, causing Mori to realize that the other club members had fallen silent from shock. He glanced back at Haruhi, who the scream had come from, who was staring in horror at the airspace above the river. He followed her line of vision only to be greeted by the head of Renge Hoshakuji, which was placed upon a pike that was lodged into the middle of the river. Her face was twisted into an expression of pure terror, as though she had been screaming, and blood dotted her face.

Mori didn't bother fighting it this time as the bile rose up his throat and he threw up on the ground in front of him.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Baby, if you love me, won't you please, please...**

**...Join SHINE? (Yay for you if you understand the reference.)**

**Anyways, SHINE is an Ouran fanforum. It's great. I spend a majority of my online time there. There're some really good fanfiction authors there, too. Link on my profile if you're interested.**

**Oh, and review please!**


End file.
